


All I Want For Christmas

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Horrible Ron, M/M, adorable teddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out Hermione will be spending Christmas alone, Remus invites her to spend it with him and Teddy instead. Feelings develop between Remus and Hermione - ones they can't fight for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Day At Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Fanfiction.net for the Christmas Challenge.  
> The Chapters will get longer.

Hermione pulled out an empty chair and sat down, greeting Remus and Harry who were already seated at the table.

"It's finally lunchtime," she said with a sigh. "I can't tell you how slow things are in my department at the moment. I was actually counting down the last two hours."

Remus smiled sympathetically. "If you get too bored, you're welcome to help me check over the new Werewolf Legislation I've been writing up. It's finished, I'm just searching out loopholes that others may try to exploit."

Hermione cheered up instantly. "You'll let me have an advance look at it?" she asked in surprise. "Of course. Once we finish here, I'll come through to the Werewolf Division."

"So... why are things slow?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned again. "It's all the voting to make the changes. All the witches and wizards who were all for my house-elf rights are now dragging their feet. I think they hope to drag it out until after Christmas so they can still exploit the poor helpless little things until they've had their Christmas dinners cooked."

Harry stayed silent on the matter and Hermione knew it was because he would be eating Christmas dinner cooked by exploited house-elves too, though it wasn't really Harry's fault that he was dating a Malfoy.

"So - how is working at St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked, sensing Harry's need for a subject change.

"Oh, it's great," he said. "It's still only the basic stuff that I'm allowed to do, and that's only when I'm shadowing another healer. But I feel like they aren't watching me as closely anymore, so they are more confident in the few jobs I'm doing."

"That's excellent," Remus replied with a wide smile. "How are the exams going?"

Harry's smile faltered. "It's like they just find any reason to give us exams," he complained. "I spend all of my time working, studying, or in exams. It's a wonder I sleep at night!"

"You do?" Hermione asked, a raised eyebrow in Harry's direction. "Badly cast Silencing-Spells tell me differently."

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry about that," he said, not meeting her gaze.

"It's okay, just... please clear some time so I can teach you it properly," Hermione begged.

Harry nodded his head. "So... Remus, how is Teddy? Does he understand the meaning of Christmas this year?"

Remus shook his head. "Last night he showed me every single picture of a toy from a magazine, and insisted he wanted it for Christmas. It went on until bedtime."

"Bless him," Hermione replied, fondly. "Let me take a look at his Christmas list before you post it so I can pick something to get him."

"Me too," Harry replied. He pushed out his chair. "Well, this was fun, but I better head upstairs for my next exam. Remus, I'll catch up soon. Hermione, is it your turn to cook?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Good luck," she said, choosing not to scold him for not making the most of his lunchtime during which he could have been studying.

 

 


	2. An Unwanted Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets some bad news.

Hermione returned to her desk an hour before she was due to go home, expecting to give herself enough time to work on anything that had appeared on her desk whilst she had been with Remus.

There was nothing in her inbox at all and she began trying to think of what to do for the last hour.

"Hermione."

Hermione looked up at the office door where the head of the Department For the Regulation of Magical Creatures was standing. "Yes Mr Peasegood?" she replied.

Horace Peasegood walked into her office, taking a seat facing Hermione. "I've been looking over the records and it appears that you haven't taken a single day of holiday this year."

"I've not really had the need for them," Hermione quickly replied.

"We're unable to let you carry them over," he replied with a regretful smile. "So, since your department hasn't been busy at all, you'll have the rest of the month off."

"Rest of the month off work?" she asked, her eyes widening in horror.

He nodded. "All the overtime you've done has accumulated additional holiday," he explained. "You come back on the third of January."

"This can't be right," she said, reaching for her file on his desk. He slid it towards her and watched as her eyes moved across the parchment.

"What if I want to stay here and work?" she asked.

He shook his head. "How would it look if you were trying to pass legislation that gives house-elves pay and holidays, but you weren't taking your own holidays?" her boss replied. "Even if it's your own choice not to, it'll still look bad for your work. We can't let you come into the office from tomorrow onwards."

"I'll just work from home," she threatened.

"You could, but all your notes will have to stay here," Horace said. He sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but we both know that there is not much you can do with your legislation until it's been signed off - and that won't happen until after Christmas. You may as well enjoy the break!"

Hermione nodded, realising that there was no hope.

_As his department boss, Horace Peasegood, walked past his office, Remus heard a frustrated shout coming from the next office and the sound of something breaking. He contemplated checking in on Hermione, but decided that leaving the witch to cool down was the best option._


	3. When One Door Opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Christmas Challenge on Fanfiction.net.  
> Prompt: Festive

Hermione was still ranting away in the flat she shared with Harry whilst dinner was cooking. Her rant stopped mid-flow at the sight of the fireplace flashing green, only for little Teddy to come rushing out.

"Uncle Harry, Auntie Hermione," the boy shouted, spotting them and running to hug them both in turn.

"Teddy," Hermione smiled, hugging him back. "You're getting big!"

"I'm a big boy," Teddy announced proudly.

Harry chuckled, his gaze moving past Hermione to where Remus was dusting himself off.

"I have something for you," Hermione said, walking past Harry and pulling something from the cupboard. "Have you been good?"

"I am good," Teddy insisted, trying to peek at what Hermione was hiding behind her back.

Hermione grinned, pulling out an advent calendar and placing it into Teddy's hands. His eyes widened at the sight of it and he looked up at his father.

"It's got a Santa on it," he exclaimed.

"Yes, it's very festive," Remus replied, with a grin. "Teddy, it's an Advent Calendar - you can open one door every day in the lead up to Christmas. Today you can open the door with the number one. Can you find that door for me?"

Teddy examined the numbers closely, before finding the correct door and allowing Remus to help him open it. He popped the chocolate in his mouth as Remus took the calendar from his hands.

"Another door?" Teddy asked, hopefully.

Remus shook his head. "Sorry Teddy, it's only one door each day," he explained. "You can open another tomorrow."

"But... but I want to open it now," Teddy whispered, his eyes widening in horror at the thought of waiting another day. "It makes me happy!"

"Teddy, it's one door each day, to show the lead up to Christmas. It's -"

"This is making me sad!" Teddy announced, stamping his foot and pouting at his father." One more door?" he asked, hopefully, frowning once more when his father shook his head.


	4. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione decides what to do for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Christmas Challenge on FFnet.  
> Prompt: (title) Home Alone

Hermione sat on the sofa, her legs curled under her and a blanket over her. She hadn't been able to concentrate on her book - instead, she stared at the two letters.

Two Christmas invitations.

She picked the first one up - one that a bird that looked remarkably like a Peacock had dropped off. Though it couldn't have been, after all, everyone knew that Peacocks couldn't fly very high or for long distances. The letter held the Malfoy seal.

She knew this was Harry's doing. He didn't want her to be alone for Christmas and he felt guilty for wanting to spend Christmas with his boyfriend, now they were officially together, rather than shagging in 'secret' which wasn't that secret. Hermione just didn't feel comfortable at the thought of returning to the Manor just yet, so, with her best writing, she politely declined the offer and sent the letter off with Hedwig.

The second envelope was approached more cautiously. She had no doubt who it was from before she even opened it.

Though her friendship with Ginny had faded, over Ginny's jealousy of Harry's new relationship and Ron's treatment of Hermione, she knew that Molly or Arthur would have the invitation sent to her.

She opened the envelope to find an invitation to spend Christmas day with the Weasleys. On the back was Molly's handwriting, inviting Hermione to stay for a few days over the holiday too.

She shook her head. Though she had no real problem with Molly, Molly had been quite frosty towards Hermione for a while after her relationship with Ron turned sour. Hermione knew that the Weasley Matriarch hadn't learnt the whole story, but it wasn't really any of her business. It wasn't the first time Molly jumped to conclusions about Hermione, and it wouldn't be the last.

Hermione lost herself in the memory of Molly's behaviour towards her during the Triwizard tournament, when Rita had printed her lies.

She wrote a polite reply, declining the second invitation. She didn't feel as much like part of the family as she had when she was younger.

...oOo...

Remus quickly read the invitation before writing a letter to decline. Though he did love the hustle and bustle around the Weasley house, he also liked his quiet.

For Remus, Christmas had always been a quiet event: his parents taking turns to sit with him on the floor and play with the toys, whilst the other tended to the food. Curling up together with Christmas movies, and falling asleep in front of the fire whilst his parents read Christmas stories.

He was planning on a nice quiet Christmas this year.


	5. Teddy's New Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda is ill and unable to look after Teddy, so Remus goes to Hermione for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on FFnet.  
> Christmas Challenge - Prompt (item) Christmas Card

Teddy stared at Harry from across the table. "Are you eating cereal?" Teddy demanded, a little finger pointing towards Harry's bowl, a colouring pencil clenched in his other hand.

"Yes, I am," Harry replied with a smile. "Would you like me to make you a bowl?"

Teddy shook his head and continued to watch Harry eat until Harry pushed the bowl away.

"Are you going to do the washing up now?" the small boy asked curiously.

Harry nodded, wanting to set a good example, and pushed back his chair. Teddy's gaze fell back on colouring and the fireplace lit up and Remus stepped out.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Teddy likes to hide his book-bag. Sometimes I forget that it's easier to Accio it." He held it up with a smile. "So... the reason I turned up with Teddy in the first place is because Andromeda didn't come for him this morning."

Harry put the bowl back down and frowned. "Is she alright?" he asked, concerned.

Remus nodded. "She did firecall. She's not very well and the Healer has been. It's nothing life-threatening, but she'll need a couple of weeks to recover. Usually I'd ask Sirius to help out..."

"Well, until Sirius is back, why don't you get Hermione to bring him to school and watch him afterwards?" Harry suggested.

Teddy dropped his colouring pencil and discarded the half-drawn Christmas Card. He looked around excitedly. "Is Aunty Hermione here?" he asked.

"I can't impose on her like that," Remus begun, hesitantly.

"She'd love to do it," Harry said. "She loves Teddy and she's been non-stop, since yesterday, about how she's going to have nothing to do and be bored out of her mind for the rest of the month. This solves both of your problems."

"Well, if you don't think she'd mind..." He looked at his son. "Teddy, how would you feel about seeing Aunty Hermione instead of Grandmother-Andromeda?"

"Why can't I see Grandmother anymore?" Teddy asked, frowning slightly.

"Your Grandmother is feeling quite poorly," Remus replied. "She'll be better soon, she just needs some rest. But Hermione could look after you instead?"

Teddy thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "I love Aunty Hermione," he replied with a wide smile.

"Right. Is she awake yet?" Remus asked, turning his gaze back on Harry.

"Awake? She's already out for a jog," Harry replied. "She'll be back any moment. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever understand her. If it were me with a month off work, I'd still be fast asleep."

...oOo...

"Teddy? Remus? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, as she walked in, pushing the door shut behind her.

Teddy rushed over for a hug, but she put a hand up to stop him. "Wait until I've showered, you don't want to hug me right now, I'm gross," she told him, grinning at him. Remus thought she looked anything but gross, but chose not to comment.

"Andromeda is ill, and it may only last a week or two, but she's not able to help with Teddy, and Sirius is away. I was wondering if it would be too much to ask if you were able to help?"

"With what? School runs?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded his head. "And watching Teddy until I finish work. I'll make sure to leave work on time each evening and come straight here to pick him up, and I'd of course pay -"

"Remus, I don't want your money - you both are family and I'm willing to help out, it means I get to spend more time with my favourite boy!" She smiled at Teddy.

"I'm her favourite," he announced proudly, looking up at Hermione. He scooped the card off the table and presented it to her. "I made this for you!"


	6. Only Scrooge Spends Christmas Alone... And The Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets another invitation for Christmas - one she can't turn down.

"How was Teddy today?" Remus asked, a moment after arriving at Harry and Hermione's flat. He looked around the tidy place for any sign that Teddy had misbehaved in some way.

Hermione smiled at Remus, before nodding towards the sofa, where Teddy was kneeling next to the coffee table, concentrating hard as he carefully traced the alphabet into a wipe-clean book with an unsteady hand.

"Teddy has been very well behaved," Hermione replied, with a fond smile in Teddy's direction. "Once we returned from school, he helped me by setting the table whilst I cooked him some dinner. Then we sung a few songs and did some counting and I read him a story. Now he's tracing."

Remus smiled. "I don't know why I was worried," he admitted. "Not that you couldn't handle Teddy - I just thought that he may not behave himself for you. Clearly I was wrong."

"Teddy was no trouble at all," Hermione insisted. "It's wonderful having him here... though the circumstances aren't nice, of course. I do hope Andromeda is okay!"

Remus smiled warmly at her.

"Any-time you need anyone to have Teddy, I'm more than happy to watch him," Hermione insisted. "He's so sweet."

Remus nodded. "He is... so... it's Christmas soon," he began.

"Teddy said you were spending it in your cottage? That'll be nice, won't it!"

"Yes, we are, it'll be nice and quiet," Remus replied. "I've been meaning to ask, what your plans are for Christmas?"

Hermione muttered something, a frown trying to push it's way onto her lips.

"What?" Remus asked, hearing Hermione perfectly. "You've turned down everyone? But why?"

"I'm not ready to return to the Manor. Draco may have changed, and Lucius may have seemingly turned over a new leaf, but I'm not ready to spend the whole holiday with them."

"And the Weasleys?"

"Things are slightly tense with them, I don't feel like a part... I'd just rather not spend Christmas with them," Hermione confided.

"Hermione can stay with us," Teddy suggested.

Hermione quickly moved over to him. "Teddy, I can't - you're having a family Christmas and I can't intrude. I'm going to have my own quiet Christmas here."

Remus knew how lonely things could be - he had been alone at Christmas before too.

"Of course she will be spending it with us," Remus replied smoothly. "After all, Hermione is family."

She opened her mouth to argue, but Teddy was up from the sofa and hugging her before she even had a chance to say anything. "Aunty Hermione is coming over for Christmas," he shouted excitedly.

"I..."

"Only Scrooge spends Christmas alone," Teddy informed her, "and the Grinch."

Hermione really didn't want to argue with Remus over the invitation in front of Teddy. She'd wait until she had a chance to get Remus alone... and find a way to explain it where she wouldn't come across as Scrooge.

Or as a Grinch.

Hermione tried to glare at Remus as he led the way over to the fireplace, but Teddy threw his arms around her, hugging her and causing her to smile in delight. "See you tomorrow, Aunty Hermione," he whispered into her jumper.

"See you tomorrow, Teddy," Hermione said, hugging him in return. Once she had let go, she told them to wait and headed to the kitchen.

Hermione returned with a container, which she thrust into Remus' hands. "I thought I'd save you cooking tonight," she explained as Remus opened the container.

"Aunty Hermione made Shepherd's Pie," Teddy said, eyeing up the container eagerly.

"Oh, thank you," Remus replied in surprise. "It smells delicious!"

With a wave, he walked into the floo with Teddy.


	7. Hermione's Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is eager to see her favourite boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on fanfiction.net on 9th December 2015  
> For the Christmas Collection Challenge. Prompt: (weather) Frosty/Icy

"He just told Teddy that I was spending Christmas with them," Hermione raved as she pulled on her gloves, accidentally pushing her fingers into the wrong holes in her frustration. She yanked them off again. "He didn't even ask me, he just told Teddy. I'm going to feel so horrible when I turn the invitation down. Teddy is going to be so upset with me!"

"Well, why don't you just go?" Harry asked with a pleased smile.

"What? I couldn't do that!" she replied, finally getting the gloves on and pulling a warm hat down onto her head.

"Why not? You and Remus get on perfectly, and Teddy adores you. If Andromeda is there, she'll probably be glad to have someone helping with Teddy whilst Remus cooks Christmas Dinner. Sirius will probably show up too. It'll be tons of fun."

"But they are all different," Hermione insisted. "Andromeda is Teddy's Grandmother, Sirius is like a second father to him... I'm just... I feel like I'd be intruding on their family."

"It's about spending the Christmas with Teddy, isn't it?" Harry asked, his voice softening as he watched her. "Because it reminds you..."

"No," Hermione snapped, quickly looking horrified at her tone. "It's the opposite really, that's why I want to say yes, but I have to come to grips with... it."

"Wanting to feel like a family is nothing to be ashamed off," Harry told her softly. "Draco is going all out to make me feel like part of his. Since Hogwarts, my family has just grown. Sirius, Remus, you, Teddy, the Weasleys. Hermione - you need to go to Remus' for Christmas. Otherwise I'll stay here."

"You can't do that!" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"And I told you, I refuse to leave you on your own for Christmas," Harry insisted. "Either me and you have our own Christmas here, or you go and spend it with Remus and Teddy."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "It's not like I have a choice, is it?" she finally said.

Harry grinned. "You really don't," he replied, sounding as if he had won something. But before Hermione had time to think about his tone, there was the sound of a bell. She knew Teddy and Remus were outside waiting for her and she said her goodbyes, quickly heading down from the flat.

_Harry closed the door after Hermione, glad that he had mentioned to Remus about Hermione having no plans for Christmas. As much as Hermione didn't want to admit it, he knew that she couldn't spend it alone. He knew that she would love to spend it with Teddy and Remus._

...oOo...

Hermione hated leaving her nice warm flat, but she was eager to see her favourite boys.

Or boy, she reminded herself, trying to push Remus Lupin from her thoughts.

She opened the door, seeing the pair of them wrapped up and Teddy trying to draw a picture on the icy glass with his gloved finger.

"Look Aunty Hermione, it's a dog like Uncle Sirius!"

Hermione looked at the squiggle and smiled. "It looks just like him," she agreed. She took his hand in her own. "Have a good day at work, Remus."

"Thank you again for doing this," he replied, his warm amber eyes on her. "I really do owe you."

"Well, you forcing me to spend Christmas with you can call it even."

He chuckled at her comment. "Now, now, Hermione, it's starting to sound like you actually want to come to mine."

She huffed, moving to walk past him, but her foot caught some ice. Instead of hitting the floor, strong arms grabbed for her, helping her maintain her balance.

"I can spare five minutes, let's go inside and I'll show you the charms I use to stop me and Teddy slipping on ice."

Hermione nodded, slightly embarrassed that Remus had seen her stumble - though that was not why her cheeks were red.

It was because, for one brief moment, she had been in Remus' arms. Not that she would ever admit to anyone how she had longed to be there for a long while now.


	8. The Lupin Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a hard time saying no. It must be the adorable amber eyes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (word) Festive

The next day, Hermione picked Teddy up from school. She didn't need to head to the school office, as the teacher had already met Hermione on the day when Remus had first turned up with Teddy. He had gone to the school to inform them that Hermione would be the one collecting Teddy for, perhaps, the rest of the term.

Hermione headed through the main school gates with all the other parents, feeling slightly out of place. She wasn't a mother or father, in fact, she wasn't really anything to Teddy. Just a family friend with the word 'aunty' tacked on.

She didn't belong there.

Part of her felt strange heading into the school to collect Teddy, and, even though she felt uncomfortable there, her feet carried her around the side of the building to where the Reception classes were.

She joined the back of the queue outside of the classroom and waited for her turn to collect Teddy.

...oOo...

"Was he well-behaved today?" Hermione asked, as Teddy barrelled out of the class, his arms thrown around her legs.

"He was," the teacher confirmed, smiling at Teddy's eagerness. "Although, he's getting quite excited over the Christmas play next week and he's struggling to sit still in rehearsals."

"Christmas play?" Hermione asked. "Is there anything I need to do with him at home? Practice lines or anything?" Hermione had no idea what a child as young as Teddy would do for a nativity.

"Yes, the children are doing a nativity, but there is no need to practice anything, as it's really mostly singing," the teacher confirmed. "Each student is allowed three family members. I assume his Grandmother is still unwell?"

Hermione nodded. "She is."

"Aunty Hermione, are you coming to see my nativity?" Teddy asked, looking up at her with large amber eyes.

"I... I'm not sure," Hermione began. "I don't think -"

"Please," Teddy begged, pouting at her. "I'll sing really loud and I'll do all the actions if you come."

Hermione hesitated in her answer. "I'll talk to your dad," she finally replied.

Teddy turned to his teacher. "Aunty Hermione is coming to watch me," he told her excitedly.

...oOo...

Hermione watched Teddy drawing festive pictures of Christmas on the pad of paper at the coffee table, and practised her speech.

She couldn't believe that she was struggling so hard to tell Teddy 'no' and had no intentions of allowing the adorable child from seeing her as a pushover.

She watched him put down the red colouring pencil and pick up the blue one, before heading over.

"Teddy," she began, softly, sitting on the sofa behind him. "Thank you for inviting me to your Nativity, but I don't think I'm going to be able to come to see it."

She listened to the sound of the pencil drop onto the table.

"Your father will be there himself, and though I love that you've invited me along, it's really for immediate family, and I'm not..."

She trailed off as he turned around, tears in his eyes and his lower lip trembling.

"Aunty Hermione," he began in a shaky voice. "Why don't you want to come?"

Hermione tried to steel herself, but Teddy sounded so heartbroken. "Aren't you my friend?" came the sad whisper.

"Oh Teddy, of course I do - I am," she replied, scooping him into a hug. She just had to face the facts, when it came to Teddy Lupin, she couldn't say no! It must be a Lupin thing, because Remus seemed to have the same effect on her.

...oOo...

"You Lupin men," she grumbled, when Remus had collected Teddy. "With your big eyes and your insistence on having me around for Christmas and Nativity plays."

"Nativity Plays?" Remus asked, amused.

"Yes. The nativity play that I attempted to say no to."

"Oh dear, how did he convince you?" Remus asked, grinning.

"He sounded so heartbroken and he looked like he was about to cry," Hermione replied. "I doubt he got that from Tonks either, I can just picture a younger Remus Lupin acting the same way."

"Me?" Remus gave his most innocent look.

"Yes, there!" Hermione replied. "With the big adorable eyes that just guilt people into doing whatever you want!"

"He's getting better at it," Remus murmured. "I'll give you the details for the nativity tomorrow."

"Aren't you annoyed that I'm going?" Hermione asked.

"Why would I be?" Remus replied, frowning. "I would have invited you before, but I never realised that you'd be interested in going. Like I've told you before, you're family to us, Hermione. You're always welcome." He smiled sincerely.

"Oh, well, thank you," Hermione replied softly, returning Remus' smile.

"Now, onto more pressing matters," Remus continued. "I believe you just referred to my eyes as adorable?"


	9. The Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Christmas Collection Challenge on Fanfiction.net.  
> Prompt: (food) Candy Cane

"Remus, it's the full-moon tomorrow night," Hermione commented, as Remus turned up to collect Teddy. "Do you need me to watch Teddy for you?"

Remus smiled at her. "Thank you for the offer, Hermione," he began. "But I'm already asking enough of you. Fred and George -"

Hermione folded her arms. "You know, for someone who keeps pulling the 'family' card on me, you seem reluctant to let me do very much. I really enjoy having Teddy around, and I have to collect him from school anyway. Why don't you come here when you finish work, have dinner and see Teddy, and he can stay here overnight? Or if you'd rather him stay in the cottage, I could -"

"Are you sure?" Remus interrupted. "I don't want you to feel like you have to keep doing everything for us."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You need to stop worrying," she insisted. "I offer because I want to help, not because I feel as though I have to."

...oOo...

Hermione couldn't help as her eyes stayed focused on the clock after Remus left. Teddy was contentedly watching the film with her, insisting that it was the weekend so he was allowed to stay up late.

Though he seemed quite restless, as though he could feel Hermione's nerves at Remus' transformation. She had tried to distract him by making hot chocolate and opening some candy canes that she had bought to hang on the tree, but the distraction didn't seem to last very long, and Teddy was agitated once more.

An hour after his actual bedtime, Hermione finally got Teddy to fall asleep and carried him into Harry's room, settling him on the middle of the large bed. He clung to a dinosaur teddy tightly as covers were pulled up and tucked around him.

Hermione waved her wand, casting spells to stop Teddy from rolling off the edge of the bed and she set some wards that would wake her should he get up from the bed whilst she was still asleep.

She settled in her own and closed her eyes, but found herself watching the clock instead, unable to stop worrying about Remus' transformation.

...oOo...

"Rough night? Did Teddy keep you up?"

"Is that your way of telling me that I look completely awful?" Hermione retorted.

"Not at all, I must admit I like the look," Remus replied, gesturing to the untidy hair that looked like it would break any hairbrush that tried to untangle it, and to the pyjamas that Hermione was still wearing. "Didn't you sleep well?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not the one that should be complaining about last night," she replied.

Remus nodded. "Teddy?"

"Apart from a bit of a restless start and an evening filled with him trying to convince me to let him stay up late, slept without waking up once. I had wards on the bed so I'd wake up if he got up, and some to stop him falling out."

"How was he this morning?" Remus asked.

"Quite subdued," Hermione said. "I mean, he was happy to be here, but he was upset and missing you at the same time. I was tempted to head over to see if you needed any healing, but I thought, if you were hurt, the last thing you'd want is Teddy to see you in pain."

"You're right," Remus admitted. "He tends to get upset after the full-moon. Even if he stays at Andromeda's or Sirius' when there is no full-moon, I think he can sense it and knows that it has an effect on me. I wouldn't want him to see me hurt afterwards."

"Did you heal alright?" Hermione asked. "Anything I can help with?"

Remus shook his head, touched by the concern in her voice. "You're already doing so much for me," he assured her. "I think that the changes over the last couple of years in the potion have helped with pain management. I've not had as rough of a recovery as before."

"That's good," Hermione whispered.

Remus smiled softly at her. "Do you want to let Teddy know that I'm here? I'll take him home now."

"I'll just go and get him."

Remus watched Hermione walk away. He hadn't been lying when he said he liked the look. She looked like she had not been out of bed long - and her just shagged wild mane of hair was perfect.

As he waited for Teddy, he wondered if he could get away with turning up earlier with Teddy, just in hopes of seeing that wonderful sight again.


	10. Christmas Shopping

* * *

Hermione actually found herself disappointed when the weekend came around and she wasn't required to look after Teddy. It had only been a few days, but she had gotten used to seeing Teddy first thing in the morning and then again in the afternoon.

She paced the flat, glaring as Harry finally dragged himself from his bed. "You are aware that we were going shopping half an hour ago?"

"I'm sorry, late night at Draco's," he admitted, yawning. "Give me an hour."

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and began to tidy up, even though she had done so the evening before.

She eyed the soft toy under the sofa with mixed thoughts. What would it look like she was making excuses if she turned up at the Lupins with Teddy's stuffed dinosaur? Would Remus suspect that she had ulterior motives for rushing straight over with it?

After five minutes of debating, she forced herself over to the fireplace, and knelt down.

...oOo...

"Aunty Hermione is in the fire!"

Remus quickly walked in from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel, having just finished washing up the breakfast bowls. He looked at Teddy who was jumping up and down in excitement, his finger firmly pointed at the fireplace.

"Hermione, good morning, is everything alright?" Remus asked, kneeling down in front of the fire, Teddy dropping down next to him and waving at Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Sorry to call so early, I just came across Teddy's dinosaur when I was tidying, and was going to drop it in before I went out, I just didn't know if it was a good time or not? Or I could do it later if you're busy..."

"No, now is perfect, come on through," Remus insisted.

As Hermione disappeared from the fire, Remus quickly cast some cleaning charms on the sofa where Teddy had spilt some milk, and on his living room. The fireplace lit up green and Hermione stepped out and smiled at the pair.

"Snuffles," Teddy shouted, excitedly, running over and taking the dinosaur. "Thank you Auntie Hermione," he said, throwing his arms around her.

"That was nice of you," Remus said, watching her with a smile.

"You mentioned that Snuffles helps Teddy to fall asleep, and I'm sorry I didn't notice him until today," Hermione said. "Did he sleep without his dinosaur last night?"

"I transfigured another toy into the dinosaur," Remus murmured, with a quick look to make sure Teddy wasn't listening. "I think Teddy could tell though. I really appreciate you dropping the dinosaur over, I would have spent the day looking for him otherwise."

"It's no trouble," Hermione assured him. "I had a bit of time before me and Harry go shopping."

"Running late?"

"He just woke up," Hermione grumbled.

Remus laughed. "How about a cup of tea before you leave?"

"I'd love one," Hermione replied.

...oOo...

Four hours at the shops and Hermione dropped down on the sofa, her feet aching. Harry flopped down next to her, making groaning sounds.

"Why you need this much stuff is beyond me," Harry muttered. "I'm so tired, I could go straight to bed."

"I thought you had a date with Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we'll probably go straight to bed," Harry smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Is that all you do -"

"Jealous that you're not getting any?" Harry teased.

Hermione snorted. She wasn't going to admit that she was a little bit jealous. Though she didn't want Harry or Draco, she was lonely. She wanted to be that close to someone again.

But not just anyone. She had one wizard on her mind these days.

She turned away, withdrawing all the bags and lining them up. "I need to work out whose presents I have left to get," she said, opening the first bag which contained gift bags and cards and wrapping paper. She pulled out two very large gift bags.

"Is one of those for me?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"The one with the penguin is for Teddy," Hermione said, gesturing to the massive bag. "The one with the pink reindeer is for Victoire."

Hermione began to look through the other bags, searching for presents she had bought for the two, and it wasn't long before the bags were filled up.

"That's a lot of presents..." Harry began. "And I think Teddy has double what you've got for Victoire."

"Well, Victoire gets spoilt by all the Weasleys," Hermione said. "Teddy does too, but they all pay Victoire more attention. Teddy at least has Remus, us, Sirius and Andromeda to spoil him."

"True," Harry said, nodding his head. "I was thinking of getting him a kid's potions kit. You know, those harmless ones a bit like the muggle science toys?"

"They make those?" Hermione asked. "That sounds quite interesting." She reached into another bag and began to empty it onto the table.

"What did you get for Remus?" Harry asked. "Books?"

"I did get him one book," Hermione admitted. "But not just that. He's got some chocolate as well. I had to get him some, otherwise he'd eat Teddy's selection box."

"Good point," Harry said. "You know... growing up, the Dursleys never got me -"

Hermione thrust a selection box into his chest. "You know, one of these days, you can't use the Dursleys as an excuse to take a selection box. One day I will send you out to buy your own."

He grinned, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks, Hermione. You're the best!" He walked towards his bedroom, Hermione's eyes on him.

Satisfied he was out of the way, Hermione took an empty gift bag and wrote Harry's name on the tag.

She withdrew a Christmas jumper from one of the bags, white and navy with small stags covering it, and placed it into the bag along with the chocolate she had bought from Honeydukes and the book she had bought.

Hopefully Harry would find _'How To Deal With a High-Maintenance Girlfriend: For Dummies'_ an insightful read, now that he was dating Draco.


	11. Hello, Is It Tree You're Looking For?

Remus walked around the shop with Teddy, looking at the variety of trees the large store had to offer, and he frowned to himself. There were white trees, green trees, black trees and even silver trees. When had this craze for coloured trees started?

He headed towards the section that held the green trees - he liked tradition and that meant not getting a tree that was covered in glitter.

He wasn't Sirius, after all!

As he walked, his eyes fell on even more coloured trees. Pink trees and gold trees. He shook his head, ignoring Teddy's whines about wanting a silver tree. After all, Christmas trees were supposed to be green. He wasn't a fan of the coloured ones, or the ones covered in snow. Just a nice plain green tree would do for them. They looked the best when decorated and with lights on.

...oOo...

No tree in the shop seemed perfect for his first Christmas with Hermione. Not that they were together (yet), but Remus had plans to rectify that when he managed to find the right moment, and he was sure that the moment would present itself over the holiday. He didn't miss the way she would blush when he complimented her, or the way she fit so easily into the small family he already had.

Or the way his son had Hermione wrapped around his little finger even more than he had anyone else!

He had already admonished himself for missing various chances over the past few months, holding himself back, telling himself that it wouldn't work. He had managed to push those thoughts aside - with the changes in laws, he had tried hard to change the way he still looked at himself.

Sirius was a large help, telling him to go for it. Sirius was the one that drew Remus' attention to the fact that Hermione may feel the same way for him.

But there seemed to be something in the way - something holding Hermione back - and he wasn't able to make any sort of move until he worked out what the issue was.

But he knew he'd work it out.

...oOo...

Remus left the store, after buying Teddy the chocolate that the boy had practically begged for. There were a few more places where they could get a tree after all and he wanted Christmas to be perfect. It wasn't often he got to spend so much time with Hermione after all, and he wanted her to have an amazing Christmas with them.

Remus froze when he walked past the greengrocers. The man running the shop was putting trees outside of his shop, leaning them against the wall of the closed building next door.

"How much?" Remus asked, stopping to inspect one that had been opened from the netting that was holding the others closed.

The man smiled. "Selling them off cheap, I'll sort you out for thirty."

Remus nodded. "Perfect." The tree smelt wonderful and would look nice in the house.

Remus dug around in his pocket, pulling out £30 and handing it over, before hoisting the tree effortlessly onto his shoulder.

"Come on Teddy, let's get this home," he said. "We'll decorate it this evening, if you'd like?"

Teddy excitedly took his hand as he stared up at the tree. "Is it massive?" he asked.

Remus chuckled. "It is," he confirmed. "It's much bigger than you!"

Teddy's eyes widened at the thought. "Can Aunty Hermione help us with the tree?" he asked.

Remus couldn't help but smile at the mention of Hermione. "Of course she can," he replied. "We'll give her a call after dinner, shall we?"

Teddy nodded eagerly. "Then we put our presents under the tree and then we open them!" He exclaimed, excited at the prospect of finally getting his Christmas presents.

"Not until Christmas day," Remus corrected him, unable to help smiling at Teddy's little pout and big eyes staring up at him.


	12. Decorating the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione helps Remus and Teddy decorate the Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. I have no excuses. The chapters will be up quickly in the future.

Remus moved the armchair from the corner of the room, placing it on the other side, and pushed the sofa up, clearing the corner.

He unpacked the tree and made quick work of setting it up.

Satisfied that the branches were filled out properly, and after a few charms to keep the tree fresh, to keep the branches from bowing under the weight of any decorations, and to clear the tree of any bugs that it may contain, Remus headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

...oOo...

Hermione and Harry were relaxing on the sofa, with Hermione's legs across Harry's lap and her head on a pillow on the other side of the sofa, when they were alerted of a fire-call.

"Aunty Hermione!" Teddy shouted excitedly. "Aunty Hermione? Where are you?!"

Hermione smiled, quickly getting up from the sofa and heading towards the fireplace where Teddy was looking around.

He spotted her and giggled. "I'm in the fire," he said.

"Does your daddy know?" Hermione asked.

Teddy nodded. "I asked Daddy if you can help with the Christmas tree, and he said we would ask you after dinner and dinner is finished now, so you have to come over and help us with the tree!"

...oOo...

Hermione laughed at the room as she got out of the fireplace. The decorations were sorted by colour and by type. "Very organised," she commented. "Are you sure you need my help?"

Remus grinned at her. "Well, you did take your time coming over," he replied. "Me and Teddy decided to sort through the decorations as we waited."

"Take my time?" Hermione replied. "I was only ten minutes!"

Remus laughed at the expression on her face. "Well, now that you're here, we could use a hand. Sirius usually takes over tree-duty with Teddy, but he's away..."

"Remus Lupin, are you that bad at decorating a tree?" she teased, heading towards the boxes of lights. "Electric lights? You might as well return these to the shops. I know spells that'll have the same effect and save on your electric bills."

Remus nodded, taking the boxes and setting them on a counter at the side. "That's great. I couldn't believe how expensive lights are. It's ridiculous."

"It is," Hermione agreed, heading to the tree and casting a Lumos. With a flick of her wand, the light flew towards the tree, separating into hundreds of little lights and falling amongst the branches.

Hermione cast the spell a second time, before drawing the curtains and turning off the light in the room.

"Once more, or is that enough?" she asked.

Remus tilted his head, observing the tree. "I think that's perfect," he said, after a long moment. "You'll have to show me that spell."

She nodded. "I know spells that'll put all these decorations on in seconds, but where is the fun in that? Where do you want to start?"

Remus shrugged. "We have beads and we have tinsel."

"Tinsel takes up the most space, so we should get that on first, then the beads and leave the baubles until last."

"Wonderful plan," Remus said. "Teddy, what colour tinsel this year?"

Teddy looked over the stack of silver tinsel and the stack of gold for a moment, before looking around further. "Red," he decided.

Hermione grinned, reaching for the large pile of tinsel and bringing it over to the tree. "Remus, if you start at the top, me and Teddy will cover the bottom."

She knelt down with Teddy at her side and they slowly began to place the first piece together, as Remus reached up to the top with his own.

...oOo...

"You know that the bottom looks better," Hermione grinned. "Me and Teddy could be professional tree decorators."

"You could, but you'd then only have about a month of work, if that," Remus pointed out, already reaching for the baubles.

"Do you want certain colours, or just..." Hermione trailed off as Teddy began to haphazardly place various coloured baubles onto the tree. "I guess that answers my question."

Remus smiled at her again. "When it comes to baubles, anything goes."

Hermione turned around, looking until she found some large silver and gold baubles. She quickly hung them all onto her fingers, and headed over to the tree to begin decorating.

...oOo...

They stepped back and looked over their handiwork, all very satisfied with the results.

"Thank you for the help," Remus said, turning to Hermione. "Now, you must let me make you a hot-chocolate."

"I should tidy -"

Remus shook his head, grabbing the tinsel that had been tied around her waist. "Trust me, I'm good with cleaning spells," he stated, gently tugging her towards the Kitchen. "Plus, Teddy will enjoy playing with the left-over decorations until I pack them away later."

"Can I have hot-chocolate too?" Teddy asked, before yawning loudly.

Remus looked at the clock, his eyes widening in surprise. "Time really flew," he commented. "Teddy, you should have been in bed half an hour ago!" He hesitated. "Just a quick hot-chocolate before bed."

Teddy grinned, settling on the chair next to Hermione and awaited the hot drink.


	13. Teddy the Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Remus go to watch Teddy's school play.

Hermione waited anxiously outside of the school. The play didn't start until half past nine, and she had dropped Teddy in at quarter to nine.

She had aimlessly been wandering around the nearby shops for half an hour.

A hand on her arm made her jump and she spun around to see Remus.

"Sorry, I did call your name," he assured her. "You seemed lost in your own world."

"I was just distracted. Teddy was very excited this morning, wasn't he?"

Remus nodded his head. "He's been practising for this for ages."

"Are you sure you don't mind me being here, because I could go -"

"Of course I don't mind," Remus assured her. "I'm glad that you wanted to come. I love that you're so eager to spend time with Teddy and do these things. It...well, it means a lot to me."

"It does?" Hermione asked, smiling at him. "Well, I love Teddy, and it's impossible to say no to a Lupin, or so I've learnt."

Remus smiled cheekily at her. "So that means you won't say no to me?"

"I think that depends on the question," Hermione replied, trying to sound like her words were true, but she had a feeling deep down that Remus was right.

And he clearly knew it.

...oOo...

"I've been meaning to mention - Teddy's got rather good control of his hair for school," Hermione said. "I haven't seen him change it once. Do the school know... in case of any slip-ups?"

Remus shook his head. "Unfortunately, Teddy has to have a potion each morning. It stops him from being able to change anything. I hate giving it to him, but he can't be found out at the same time. It just keeps him in his natural state. No nasty side-effects."

Hermione sighed. "This would be so much easier if the Wizarding World were to open primary schools," she commented.

"It would," Remus agreed. "But I like the idea of the two worlds mixing. If seperate schools were offered, even less magical folk would be able to meet muggles and it would be harder to accept to share a world with them."

"That makes sense," Hermione admitted. "It's just horrible that Teddy has to hide who he is."

Remus sighed. "I know, but I don't have a choice. There are spells that last a month at a time, but that would stop him being able to do anything during the weekends. I don't want to do that to him. At least the potion is a daily thing, so on weekends, he can do whatever he wants."

The conversation came to an end as the doors opened.

"Plus, the potion comes in different flavours, one of them being chocolate," Remus added, as they took seats right at the front.

...oOo...

Hermione waved back at Teddy, as he stopped doing the actions to the song he was singing, just to wave at them for the sixth time.

"He looks so completely adorable," Hermione whispered. "He makes a cute star."

"He was very upset - he thought he'd get to pick which star and he wanted to be the Sirius star," Remus whispered back. "I think the teacher just agreed with him to stop him asking. He's been going on about how he's the Sirius star since the start!"

"He's so adorable," Hermione repeated, blowing Teddy a kiss back, as he had just blown her a kiss.

"It's a Lupin thing," Remus assured her cockily.

Hermione snorted.

...oOo...

The play came to an end and Hermione and Remus stood up to clap. Teddy looked delighted with himself, and, without permission from the teacher, he ran the short distance to the front row, hugging both his father and then Hermione.

"You came to see my play!" he exclaimed, as though he had been worried that Hermione wouldn't show.

"I did," she replied. "I promised I would after all."

Teddy looked around at the other kids copying him and rushing to the crowds, hugging their mothers (as some of the fathers were at work) and he looked up at Hermione again, before hugging her even more tightly.

Hermione hugged him back, her hands gently stroking through the small boy's hair.

Remus' smile faded as he followed his son's gaze. He could see the attachment Teddy was gaining for Hermione and for the first time, he was scared about Hermione's reaction to his own feelings.

What if Hermione's weren't as strong as his? The last thing he wanted was for Teddy to get hurt, and if things didn't work out between him and Hermione, Teddy could lose her.

But if they carried on as they were at the moment, Teddy would continue to become attached to Hermione and get confused as to her role in his life.

He allowed them a moment, before leaning in to hug his son again. "You better get back to class," he said. "But that was wonderful, Teddy. I'm very proud of you."

Teddy beamed as he headed over towards his teacher, and Remus offered Hermione his arm.

"How about we go to the coffee-shop down the road before I head back to work?" he asked, eager to spend some more time with Hermione alone. It wasn't often he had the chance after all.

Hermione's arm linked through his own. "That sounds like an excellent idea," she said.


	14. Visiting Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (creature/being) - Reindeer

Hermione wasn't sure how she had ended up coming to the shopping centre with Remus and Teddy, but somehow the two Lupins had managed to convince her.

Rather quickly, she had to admit.

It was something about those amber eyes. They were just hypnotising, or maybe it was the way Remus had smiled at her as though there was nothing he wanted more than for her to spend the day with them.

And of course, there was nothing she wanted to do more than spend the day with them.

Either way, she was completely screwed, just content to walk around with Remus, Teddy walking between them and clutching both of their hands tightly.

As they walked over towards a large Christmas display outside of the shopping centre, Teddy's grip tightened. "Is Santa here?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"I don't know," Remus replied. "Should we go and see?"

Teddy nodded, attempting to drag them forward, but Remus pulled Teddy back. "Don't pull, Teddy," he admonished him. "Be patient."

Teddy clearly didn't want to be patient, but allowed his father to set their pace. He was almost shaking in excitement as a reindeer came into view. "There's a reindeer," he shouted, looking between Hermione and Remus excitedly. "Santa has reindeer!"

The pair just smiled at him and they walked over to the grotto. Remus spoke with the man with a clipboard, giving Teddy's name, before joining the queue.

...oOo...

The three of them walked into the grotto, and Teddy smiled at the elves, shaking his head when they informed him that they were Santa's elves.

"Santa has house-elves," Teddy corrected them. "You are too big to be an elf!"

Hermione laughed at the comment, as the 'elf' led the way over to Santa. Remus picked Teddy up, sitting him on Santa's lap.

"Teddy, have you been a good boy this year?" Santa asked.

Teddy stared in Santa in amazement. "How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"I'm Santa," the man replied with a smile. "I also know that you're on the good list this year. You've been good for your parents?"

Hermione opened her mouth to inform Santa that she wasn't Teddy's parent, but Teddy quickly confirmed that he had.

A picture was snapped by the photographer.

"And what would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked, once the picture was dealt with.

"I don't want them to hear," Teddy whispered, pointing at Hermione and Remus.

The pair quickly moved away, but Remus made sure to stay close enough to hear - just in case Teddy asked for something that Remus hadn't already bought.

"I want... a robot," Teddy began, nervously. "And I want a fish too. Not a goldfish though."

Santa nodded his head.

"And... and I want... I want Aunty Hermione to be my other mummy."

Santa looked up at the pair, Remus' eyes fixed on Teddy. He turned to look at Hermione who hadn't heard what had been said.

"Is there anything else, Teddy?" Santa asked.

"Chocolate," Teddy added. "Lots of chocolate."

Santa nodded, thinking hard. "I'll remember the robot and the chocolate, and I'll see if my elves can catch a fish in the north pole for you, but I can't help with your Aunty Hermione."

Teddy pouted, his big amber eyes fixed on Santa, but Remus moved forward, expecting a tantrum.

"Thank you," Remus said softly. He turned to Teddy. "Teddy, you know Aunty Hermione loves you very much, and she is part of our family, but we can't get Santa to do this for us."

"Why not?" Teddy demanded.

"Why not indeed," Remus murmured. "Teddy, we'll discuss this when Aunty Hermione goes home later, okay?"

Teddy reluctantly nodded his head, and after thanking Santa, they left the Grotto.

...oOo...

Remus couldn't help but smile over the fact that Hermione had purchased a fridge-magnet with a picture of Teddy with Santa. She had placed his own photo into her handbag for safe keeping.

Two Lupins deep in thought about the Santa visit, and an oblivious Hermione Granger, all walked away from Santa together.


End file.
